Time After Time
by ApatheticDiversion
Summary: There's a new addition to the task force: Elle, the confusing seventeen year old. And L's determined to understand her.
1. Change

Change

8:19 A.M.

Elle winced as her back collided with the floor, falling off the bed again. She groaned sleepily. She should be used to this.

It was Sunday, and she realized it was morning when she noticed the bright sunlight streaming through her second-story window. She hissed, jerked back, and rapidly returned to safety under the fallen blanket. Yes, definitely used to this.

"_Argh_, why, why, why?!" Elle muttered, fluttering around her silver room, pulling her hazel-colored waist-length hair in frustration. She tripped over a cord and stayed there, bored out of her mind. She needed to find something to do before she lost it. Anything.

She couldn't stand it here. '_Not with them'_, she thought. She quickly threw on a black hoodie and beige pants, nearly running out the door in rage. After what happened last night, Elle would happily kill to leave her home. She slammed the door shut and sprinted toward the streets.

8:47 A.M.

"God, I'm starved!" Elle madly whispered, cursing at herself for leaving with an empty stomach. _Maybe I should go get some breakfast…_

She sharply turned the corner at what seemed to be a coffee shop. She entered, happy with the sweet smell of the place. She instantly stopped when she noticed a man staring at her. Elle shuddered uncomfortably. _Better to eat here since the nearest fast-food place happens to be three blocks and one highway from here… You'd have thought I know this place, living here for five years now… _She thought darkly.

Elle strode over to the counter, chose a cupcake, a bottle of water, payed, and walked over to a random table. After finishing, she slumped on the table, tired. It was way too early; especially counting the time she slept last night. She dozed off.

9:15 A.M.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you awake?" Said an apathetic voice. Elle would've thought she'd hear that from an employee here, but this guy sounded too bored. Bored! Elle sat straight up, curious about this man, but as soon as she saw him, her eyes widened and she instinctively scooted back.

It was the same guy who had been staring at her, with a brunette teen behind him. Unfortunately, she'd seen the teen before at school… _Oh,right, 3__rd__ period History._ She stopped scanning him and concentrated on the man in front of her. Baggy white shirt, jeans, messy black hair, probably doesn't sleep, and… _What the hell? No socks?!..._

She blinked as the man continued, "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I was only trying to make sure you didn't get in trouble." The man murmured softly, in an attempt to calm her down, he could sense her uneasiness.

"Oh," she said surprised, "Thank you, I didn't realize I passed out."

"It's okay, I can help you with th-" The man stopped, gaping at her right shoulder when the sleeve slipped down. It was sporting a fresh wound, like she'd been stabbed. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled down her sleeve completely; her whole arm was marked with cuts, bruises, and burns. Elle winced.

"Did you do this?" Came a harsh whisper from the once pleasant stranger.

Elle weakly shook her head. She pulled her sleeve back on. She looked at him sadly, like she wanted to say something, but quickly turned and dashed towards the exit.

Elle quickly made her way down the street, spotted an alleyway, rushed for it, but…

"AH, LET ME GO!" She shrieked, struggling against her classmate. He had a strong grip on her, not letting go. Elle let her head hang in defeat when she remembered his name. He was the top student.

"Light, please…" She whined. She looked up at him and she saw the other man walk up to them. She noticed he had terrible posture. _Idiot,_ she mentally smacked herself, _now's not the time…_

"It's alright," the unfamiliar man cooed, "we can help."

Her eyes shut closed before she could help herself.


	2. Mystery

**Mystery**

5:42 P.M.

"Ryuuzaki, what were you thinking, we can't possibly do this!"

"I'm aware of that, but no human, no exceptions, should be abused this badly. And I really don't think she's going to cause us any problems." The detective glanced over at what he thought was the sleeping female figure.

Elle opened her eyes, stretching, and rolled off the couch, crashing into the nearby coffee table. "Well, that didn't go so well." She muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"I can see that. Are you alright?" The man asked carefully. He was crouching on a couch, scrutinizing her every move. Elle nodded quietly. Light, now recognizing the teen, decided to introduce her to the man.

"Ryuuzaki, this is Elle. E-L-L-E," Light said. Elle's eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Why would he have to spell it out?... Damnit! Now they know who I am!!_ By now she figured out his name. "Ryuuzaki…" She whispered silently, so quietly in fact, that if Ryuuzaki hadn't been watching her, he'd have never known she'd spoken.

"Hm, did you say something?" Ryuuzaki asked. Elle said nothing, just watched him as he himself said "Elle…" with a small smile.

8:00 P.M.

"Please, Elle, you've got to eat something… Elle?" Light shook his classmate's shoulder. She had been lying down, staring at the potted plant in the corner for hours. Both Light and Ryuuzaki had placed a salad, a burger, sandwich, soup, noodles… Anything they could get their hands on, placing it on the table she had crashed into. She still didn't eat it.

"Maybe it's the table," Ryuuzaki suggested. Elle smiled lightly, amused now.

Light sighed. "Let's just leave; we have to get back on the case anyways." Light tugged Ryuuzaki's sleeve. Ryuuzaki placed a donut on the table with a whisper towards Elle before leaving.

"Elle, I hope this is sweet enough for you," Ryuuzaki murmured.

Once they left, she sat up and almost inhaled it. She literally bounced up from the couch and started exploring her new surroundings. _So they're police, huh?_ She thought happily, licking a stolen lollipop.

Just then, Ryuuzaki and Light, walked in the room. Followed by others.

"L, what exactly happened? You said that s-"

"Matsuda, shut up." Elle heard Ryuuzaki said. She was frozen on the spot, in between the corner plant and a bookshelf.

"Elle, where are you?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Well, you're right there," the man by the name of Matsuda said, exasperated, "did you hit your head or something, L?"

Elle was extremely confused. _Is he calling my name?_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced. She stood up and jumped back, landing perfectly. Elle looked up with wide eyes. She was wary of being touched.

"Oh, there you are," Ryuuzaki said. "You had me worried."

"Huh? Who's this? But, oh my gosh, isn't she cute?!" Said a hyper, taller man.

"Matsuda, please don't scare her. Anyways, everyone, this is Elle." Ryuuzaki said.

"But I thought you said YOU were L," Matsuda replied, confused. He just randomly stood there, spazzing out and pointing to Elle, then L, then Elle, over and over again.

Ryuuzaki smacked his head and said, "That's her name. E. L. L. E." in a harsh whisper.

Matsuda's face fell, "Oh, oh, right, sorry…"

"It's alright, but everyone, you may go home now. It's late," Ryuuzaki gazed at Elle, "Besides, I have important business to attend to…" L glanced at Elle's shoulder briefly before turning around.

"Goodbye, L" Voice 1 said.

"Let's keep trying to catch Kira." Voice 2 said.

"Have a good night." Said a voice Elle didn't recognize, as she watched the rest of the men leave.

"Try not to do anything naughty!"

"MATSUDA!"

"Sorry, L."

Elle giggled, even without meeting him, she recognized Matsuda's voice perfectly. She kept on licking her lollipop when she saw everyone except Light and Ryuuzaki leave.

"Hey, L, I'm just going to work on the case, so take a break, will ya?" Light said, before entering the next room.

That left L and Elle alone.

"I'm 92 sure you might've noticed, but in the rare chance you didn't, I'm L."

Elle said nothing, putting on a flawless poker face while staring into the eyes of the world-famous detective. Five minutes passed.

"Either way," L began as he sat-crouched in front of her, leaning closer, "I'm interested in why you're injured."

"… I didn't do it to myself," Elle growled, gritting her teeth.

"I know. Then who did?"

Elle kept quiet.

"Do you want me to call your parents? They're probably worried."

"No! Please, just trust me, they won't care. But please don't send me back there. I want to help with the case." Elle said.

"Was it them?" L asked, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. Elle stayed still.

"No answer." Elle whispered. She gasped when he put both of hands on her hips lightly.

"What're you- ah!" Elle jumped back as his hands gripped her hoodie and pulled it off her quickly, revealing her injuries. _And that's just her arms. There's a 80 chance there's more everywhere, _L thought, assessing her. Cuts, bruises, burns, and that stab mark on her right shoulder. He pointed at that first.

"Where was that from? It's too recent," L questioned. Elle looked down.

"A picture frame was thrown at me. It happened to hit." Elle replied bluntly.

"And who did that?"

Silence.

"How long has this been going on?" L continued.

"Since I was fourteen. I'm seventeen now. And that's only the physical part. The verbal abuse started at eleven." Elle muttered, taking the sweater back.

_It has to be her parents. Or at least, somebody close to her…_ L thought. "Would you like to stay here, then? You'll be safer here." L said. He was instantly hugged.

"Yes, thank you! I promise I'll help!" Elle said happily, alarming L.

"There's… no need for that, Elle," L murmured, stroking her back, "You can just stay here as company, if you want to help us you can."

"Okay," Elle whispered. She was beginning to trust this man.

This was going to be a great friendship.


	3. Model

**Model**

9:21 A.M.

"Hey, L? I just realized I have no clothes here," Elle said, sitting beside L, who was currently watching security tapes.

"Try this on." L handed her a simple shirt, and Elle took off her sweater and T-shirt, leaving her in a black bra, and took the shirt, pulling it over. It fit perfectly.

L stared at her, puzzled. "You aren't afraid to change in front of others?" _Obviously, this girl hasn't been raped before, _L thought, _that's a good thing._

"I don't really care either way. P.E. does that to you. Changing into your uniform in front of peers daily…"

"I assume it's only with members of your same gender," L said.

Elle blushed slightly, "Sorry if it bothered you," Elle said.

"Not at all," L said. "It's not like I wish to hurt you in any way. I told you you're safe. That's a promise."

The front door slammed open.

"OH MY GOSH, HI!! I'M MISA-MISA! IT'S SOO NICE TO MEET YOU. LIGHT TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU!!" Chirped the blonde that came in. She was wearing a black and purple dress thing with leather, and high stockings. "Light said you came in out of nowhere, and you were staying with us, so I was going to introduce myself. But then I heard you tell L that you had no clothes. So I went back to my room and chose a bunch of spare clothes you could wear. I'm a model, so I have plenty that was given to me!" Misa handed Elle a bag of clothes whose main colors were black, white, purple, red, and pink.

"How do I know I'm your size?" Elle questioned. Misa frowned, thinking.

"You are. That shirt is one of Misa's old ones. The clothes will fit you," L stated loudly enough so that both females could hear. Misa sighed in relief then grinned. "Sooooo?" Misa asked.

"Thank you, Misa." Elle said.

"Oh, no probs! This will be so much fun, having another girl around here!" Misa mused. She winked and left cheerfully.

"She seems to be the odd one…" Elle muttered and L chuckled. Suddenly, Elle's eyes widened as she held out a small box, opened to reveal lacy, new lingerie with the tags still attached and even garters.

"L, is Misa a porn star?"

10:42 A.M.

Elle was comfortably seated right next to the crouching detective, happily eating a donut. L reached out to get the ice cream from the table when he said, "What do you think of Kira?"

Elle considered this for a moment. "I think what he's doing is kind of good, getting rid of criminals, but Kira's a jerk for killing the FBI and Lind L. Tailor, when he thought it was you. He was killing innocent people, but now that I think about it, what good is it to kill criminals when life is a punishment for the guilty? Waking up, knowing that it's all your fault, knowing people hate you… Don't get me wrong, being human, I honestly do want some people to die, but just those who don't learn from their mistakes…" Elle bit the donut. "Henceforth, I want him caught."

L smiled and said, "Alright, I need to ask you a favor, but I wrote it down because I'll be busy. You probably won't see me in days, in which case please don't panic. You'll be staying here, just know that the T.V.'s free to use, there's a spare laptop on that table, the kitchen is stocked with those microwaveable foods with water, the laundry room is in that direction, don't explore any other floors here, Misa may visit you and vice versa, and you are free to enter and leave this building as you wish." L handed Elle a piece of paper and a wallet. He whispered, "Good luck," turned around, and left, closing the door behind him.

Elle unfolded the paper and gasped, crying when she saw what the favor was-

_**Take care of yourself, I'm looking forward to see you healed, and in case you don't see me again, then simply do me a favor- stay away from whoever hurt you. I honestly want you to be safe, and when I come back then I'll make sure of it myself, no one will ever hurt you again. You'll be happy. I wish to see you soon, Elle.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**L**_

"He cares…" Elle murmured softly, "I've never been happier in my life…"


	4. Nightmare

A/N: I've never done this before, so just bear with me for a sec. This is a rather short chapter, but I promise I'll add Matsuda in the next chapter for all you Matsuda fans :). And thanks so much for everyone who's ever reviewed!!! It really makes my day!

A million and fifty-nine thankyou's to: michi-nin, Sunset-Hopes, JennieTheJewel, and Luna Moonsurf and everyone who's clicked this story. ;D

**Nightmare**

_Elle entered her house, back from studying with a friend. _

"_Your teacher called yesterday. She says that she's afraid that you're hurting yourself," Elle's mom, Carol, said. "You're grounded."_

"_Okay," Elle muttered indifferently, dropping her backpack on the floor and sticking a macaroni cup in the microwave._

"_What do you mean 'okay'? Are you even listening to me?" Elle's mom yelled. _

"_Of course. Like always," Elle replied lifelessly. Carol stood up._

"_Do you WANT me to hit you?" She demanded._

"_I don't care," Elle muttered under her breath._

"_What was that?!"_

"_I said 'No'," Elle said._

"_Oh, okay, sure you did you disgusting idiot. You think you're fooling me, 'cuz you're NOT! You're only fooling yourself," Carol spat, smacking Elle then shoving her down._

"_You think you're not gonna get into trouble for being bad?!" Carol grabbed Elle's backpack, launching it at Elle. "Of course you are! Why? Because you are STUPID! You get it? STUPID!"_

"_What's going on over there?" Elle's father, Gus, asked, his voice booming down the hallway. He entered the kitchen, then faced Elle. "See what you've done, kid? You pissed her off, great! Why'd you go and do that?" Gus kicked Elle's legs furiously. "You're such a pain!"_

_Elle stayed still and didn't move. _

"_ARE YOU DEAD YET? ARE YOU FUCKING DEAD?" Gus yelled, still kicking. Elle sat up quickly, but Carol grabbed a picture of Elle when she was five and hurled it at Elle. It hit her shoulder, piercing the skin and denting it. Elle cried out in pain. She was bleeding heavily. _

"_Oh, I'll show you what hurt is, kid." Gus spat out. Elle ran to her room, locked the doors, and waited till she knew they out cold, sleeping. So at four a.m. she snuck out, showered so her wounds wouldn't infect, and returned to her room, falling asleep out of exhaustion. It was always the same._

_Elle winced as her back collided with the floor, falling off the bed again. She groaned sleepily. She should be used to this._

_It was Sunday, and she realized it was morning when she noticed the bright sunlight streaming through her second-story window. She hissed, jerked back, and rapidly returned to safety under the fallen blanket. Yes, definitely used to this._

Elle let out an ear-splitting shriek and jumped out of the bed. "No, I'm not there, not there, not there…" Elle said quickly. It had been 23 days since L was gone and now she didn't care that she couldn't explore other floors, she HAD to find him.

Crying, she pulled her black hoodie and dashed for the door. She was just about to open it when-

"Elle!"

Elle flew into L, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong?" L asked. She just burst sobbing even stronger now. L rushed to the couch, Light right behind him, and sat down, pulling the small female into his lap. She quickly calmed down, her eyes still watering.

"L… I'm sorry… I had a bad dream… it was about that night…"

"It's okay, it's all over now," L soothed. "You're here now, shh…"

Light looked on anxiously.

After a couple minutes Elle glanced at Light, and she realized why he was here in the first place-

Light and L were HANDCUFFED together.


	5. L

**L**

L sat up on the corner of the bed; allowing Light to sleep while he organized some files. L sighed and put them down, not able to think. He was remembering when he first saw Elle. She had first caught his attention because, well… he wasn't really sure. But L was more curious when he saw her pick out a cupcake. L thought that was cute. A random girl choosing a cupcake. It had certainly made his day. Until he saw her injuries.

A slight shudder ran through him, when he realized that he wanted to see her. Badly. He waited three seconds and finally gave in. With a mental sigh, he quietly unchained himself from Light and even more quietly, snuck out the door, not bothering to close it. He crept up to her door and pressed his ear against it, cursing inwardly when he heard a loud creak. But Elle didn't hear L.

He smiled to himself as he heard her soft singing to a song, complementing the song that was playing through a pair of earphones. A simple melody, sweet and charming. L didn't know the song but instead, listened more closely as she started muttering words that he'd been thinking about.

2:54 A.M.

Elle opened her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock and rolled over; it was too early. She tried to get comfortable by digging herself into the covers. Didn't work.

No more than five minutes passed before she whipped out an mp3 player she had in her pocket. Luckily, Misa had a charger- actually two- so Elle didn't mind taking one. She idly scrolled down her list and decided to listen to a couple songs now that she was awake. She put one on and turned it more than halfway up- she couldn't listen to anything but the music, but it wasn't loud enough to hurt her ears. The calming music resonated through her body and she stayed still while the singing began. She started to sing along quietly.

"This used to be our secret, now I'm hiding here alone…"

As the song continued, she failed in her singing and resorted to humming as soon as she thought of him. L . Her rescuer, in a way. She snapped out of it and started singing again.

"Come and rescue me, I'm burning can't you see?

Come and rescue me, only you can set me free.

Come and rescue me, rescue me

You and me

You and me

You and me…"

Elle suddenly stopped and sighed deeply. The music roared in her ears and she stated, "Wow, L, I believe you're taking over my every thought."

Unfortunately, she had no idea he was listening.

She giggled slightly then sighed again. Elle stopped the music, untangled herself from both the covers and the earphones, and stood up.

L, in a panic, shot up and stood next to the hallway, where Elle wouldn't see him. Elle came out the door quietly, musing to herself. She sounded happy enough, but she didn't go to the bathroom. She started wandering around the house. After a minute and a half, she walked towards the hallway L was hidden in, and walked right past him. He savored the second she had been nearest; her cool breath totally audible to him. She opened the curtains, letting moonlight shine through, and sat on the carpet, illuminated by the light. She softly smiled and started humming the tune she had earlier while L gazed at her, then slowly walked back to his room when he covered her with a small blanket after, she fell unconscious, curled up on a cushion.

4:15 A.M.

Matsuda slugged off towards the bathroom, mumbling, "No, you yellow Kira fish, gimme back my Frisbee. I need it for the donut…" Then tripped over a corner of a blanket. He fell on his face and quickly sat up.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry Elle! I didn't see you there… Elle?" Matsuda poked the girl and realized that she was sleeping, so Matsuda had to apologize to her blanket.

As L snuck into the living room to check up on Elle, L decided to wait a little longer after seeing Matsuda saying, "It's my fault, really. I should just be more careful where I step. I owe you, Blankie. What can I get for you, I'm sure th-"

"Matsuda, shut up so you won't wake up Elle!" L reprimanded. "Just go back to bed."

"But, L…" Matsuda started.

"No buts, if you're as drunk as I think you are, then go to your room."

"You're not my mom!" Matsuda slurred angrily as he walked away. Thirty seconds later, Matsuda's head popped out of a doorway and said, "I gotta go peeeee!!!"

"Sleep. Now," L gritted.

Matsuda closed the door, muttering, "It's your fault, Kira fish. Now L's mad and- Oh, my, you're purple now!!" Matsuda said, fascinated.


	6. Fight

Fight

10:14 A.M.

Elle sat up, yawning. The room was empty, she noticed as she brushed off a blanket. _A blanket?! … Where'd this come from? … _

She lightly shook her head as she stood up to go change.

12:36 P.M.

Elle shifted uncomfortably, fidgeting with her sweater sleeves. She couldn't stand to look at L. L, Light, Misa, and Elle were all in Misa's apartment. So far, Elle figured out that 1) Misa was HOPELESSLY DEVOTED to Light, 2) Both males were STILL handcuffed, and 3) Sitting on a carpet could be comfy.

While everyone else was sitting on the parallel couches, Elle sat happily on the floor. She blanked out, trying NOT to think of L. So far, she was failing miserably. As she stole a glance towards him, Elle sprang up when she saw Light punch L. L went flying, closely followed by Light. Misa's hands flew up to her face in shock and she stepped on cake, yelling like a retard the whole time.

"Uhh… Ehhh… You know, that really hurt," L mumbled quietly. Light glared.

"That's enough! Y- Ah!" Light was cut off by Elle, currently punching Light back.

"That IS enough," Elle growled, before she heard an even more menacing threat.

"NOBODY EVER HURTS MISA'S LIGHT. EVER!" Misa shrieked as she picked up a chair and slammed it on Elle. Misa repeated said action over and over again, drastically hurting Elle. Elle honestly thought she was going to die and everything started blurring, growing distant. The chair stopped crashing down on her, and the last thing Elle saw before she lost consciousness was white, while the scent of sweets filled her last thought.

9:14 P.M.

Elle opened her eyes slowly, and she saw white again. It was warm and cotton-ish, and smelled like a sugar overdose. She felt her own small back being stroked and slowly looked up to find herself lying on top of L, her head buried in his shirt. He was holding her, but staring blankly away from her. So the stroking was absent-minded. It just came naturally to L. She noticed he wasn't handcuffed anymore.

She tried to suppress a small whine as she realized she had a very bruised left arm. L quickly stopped and stared at her, but just as quickly smiled and continued with the soothing motion.

"I'm glad you're awake," L whispered quietly. Elle looked up and gazed softly, weaving her hand through his left. L stopped breathing.

"Thank you," Elle breathed. L smiled and started to say something when the door slammed open.

"L!" Gasp. "Elle! What's going on?" Matsuda asked, clearly beyond confused. L stood up, carefully placing Elle on the bed again, and whispered to her, "I better go see what he wants before his head explodes."

Elle smiled, nodded, and turned around, instantly asleep. L turned to Matsuda as the young man stared at a spider in the corner, his mouth wide open.

"Matsuda!" L said. Elle lightly stirred, but stayed asleep. "What is it you want?" L asked.

"Huh? Oh……….. Got it! There's a bit of a problem downstairs regarding Elle and it's very urgent. Very!" Matsuda nodded enthusiastically. After about five minutes, L said, "Matsuda, what is it?!"

"Oh, sorry," Matsuda said, "It's Elle's parents."


	7. Conflict

Conflict

Elle froze, having heard that last sentence. A thousand thoughts ran through her head, a thousand scenarios of what she could do but in the end, only one emerged: simply avoid them. Suddenly, she heard a very surprised "Hey!", no doubt coming from Matsuda, and the door slamming simultaneously. She sat up and saw Matsuda on the floor.

"Ouch! Elle, L just pushed me down… I don't think he's too happy…" Matsuda said, standing up and reaching towards a black dot in the corner. Said black dot scurried away and Matsuda sat on Elle, depressed.

"… Um, would you mind telling me why you're on me?" Elle questioned. Matsuda bolted straight up and profusely apologized.

"Ah! I didn't see you there! Sorry, I'm just sad Mr. Spider left," Matsuda explained, "Wait! Or is it a girl? Aha! Maybe that's why it was insulted. Or it's a tick, or- Elle, where are you going?"

"To see why L's upset," Elle stated.

9:20 P.M.

L walked down to the lobby, and saw a couple standing next to Watari, arguing. They honestly looked drunk to anyone who was there. But maybe they were…

He walked closer and overheard the following lines:

"-left and police don't fucking do anything-"

"Stupid girl making us hire detective, 'cause he'll catch her…"

"-demand to see him, NOW!"

L knew that if he were to give them Elle, she'd suffer even more. That downright pissed him off. As he sauntered towards them he was glad he'd get to tell these scum off. Her parents. He stood right in front of them.

"I'm L. Please explain to me what you need," L said courteously, giving them no reason to be upset, so he could judge their reactions and see how violent they were.

"We want our freaking daughter back," The short woman said. The man just bluntly glared at L for no apparent reason. Without warning, L snapped.

"Do you even care about her? You do realize she's been gone for over a month and you report this _now_?" L said harshly.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" The man bellowed. Then, as if that weren't loud enough, he shrieked out "YOU!!!" and his glare was glued behind L.

9:26 P.M.

Elle took the elevator down to the main floor, abusing the buttons as she did so, and nearly tripped in her rush to get to L. If her parents were there, they were capable of killing L. She shuddered as she thought that. She wanted them to get arrested, but not at the expense of L's life. He was the first person who ever truly cared about her. From the moment he grabbed her arm when he saw her injuries, that concern… She hadn't seen it before. Usually she was ignored but never cared for. From that moment she stuck to his side happily. She loved him.

The second that thought crossed her mind she stopped and only had one thought: Save L.

She careened into a sprint, heart pounding, trying to get there quick enough. She burst through the door into the lobby and froze. There, Gus and Carol faced L. Gus, hand in his jacket pocket, leaned forward and shouted.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Gus caught sight of Elle and stopped for a second before yelling out "YOU!"

From that point on, everything seemed to be in slow motion. L turned around and saw Elle, Elle ran towards him as she saw Gus take out a gun which she knew he always had with him and point it at L. Carol shoved Elle as the inevitable happened: someone fell.

"AAAAGH!" Gus screamed, clutching his chest in pain and crumpled to the floor with a thud. Carol's eyes widened and she gasped for air before collapsing on the floor. L merely watched but Elle looked around, curious, when she saw Light close a notebook and run away, outside of a side window looking in. He'd been watching.

Watari quickly bended down and took Gus and Carols' wrists. A second later, he verified what everyone knew.

"I believe they're dead."

_Dead… dead… dead…_

The words spun around in Elle's until she remembered Light. _Why is he running? I know it could be to get help but something's just not right here. _

Elle couldn't help herself as she ran after Light.


	8. Falling

A/N: I don't do these often, but this is only to state that I have no life. I have been in the same room for three days. With computer access... Kidding, I swear! XD Anyways, please review so I can give Mello a chocolate bar and convince him to either show up here or be the star of his own fanfic (because I love this guy)... So yeah, have fun, and remember: Eating quarters is NOT a part of a healthy diet!

**Falling**

Elle managed to evade L and ran outside. Keeping the suspicious brunette in her sights, she sprinted.

As soon as she was two feet away, she lunged herself at him and both came crashing to the pavement. He winced and suddenly had a déjà vu of Misa tackling him to the ground. Horrified, he froze.

"Why run?" Elle asked.

Light stayed silent.

"Either way, sorry about crashing into you, you're behavior just seemed odd," Elle said casually. She slid off him and saw him in shock, unmoving.

"Light… Light? Li-ight?... LIGHT, HELLO!!" She screamed. Elle shook his shoulders and her hand slipped down his arm, towards his wrist. She heaved a sigh of relief as she realized he was alive. Her hand slid further down and the tip of her fingers managed to graze the notebook he was holding.

"Gah, Misa, you idiot!" Light choked, unfocused. "L's not supposed to- Oh, hi Elle…"

"Misa?" Elle asked, confused. Light stared at her, more confused than she was.

"Of course not, I'm Light," he glanced down quickly, making sure he wasn't wearing a skirt. Satisfied with having pants on, he looked up. Elle cocked her head to the side.

"I think I know who you are," Elle insisted, "But why did you yell out 'Misa'?"

Light shuddered, remembering the past three minutes. Then he laughed as he realized how ridiculous this all was. Elle got off him and they both stood up, Light brushing himself off in the process. After all, he was the one making direct contact with the ground.

"Let me tell you about it. Let's head back," Light said, smiling. Both started walking back to the building together when he continued. "Once I was walking home alone when Misa screamed out my name and jumped on me. What you did reminded me of that. However," Light added with a grin, "you don't stalk me."

"Yeesh, sounds like you've got a fangirl," Elle commented.

"Ha, you're right," He smiled, placing his hands in his pockets. He stopped straight in his heels.

"Oh, God, no," Light muttered, running back to get his dropped Death Note. Elle ran after him, wondering what made him nervous. She caught sight of his notebook and walked over to it. He caught sight of her catching sight of his Death Note and ran over to her.

They both stood in front of the notebook, and just as she bent over to reach it, he violently snatched it from the ground, earning him a puzzled look from Elle.

_Oh, great,_ Light thought, _Now Elle's going to think I'm a freak… Wait, why do I even care what she thinks?_

As Light walked in silence, Elle turned swiftly and began walking backwards, one step in front of him.

"Hmm, Light? Is that notebook of importance to you or do you have a penchant for- Whoa!" Elle said, tripping, as she fell backwards. Elle closed her eyes and waited exactly ten seconds for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes and found herself four inches from Light Yagami.

"Thanks, Light," Elle said cheerfully_._

"No problem…. Elle…." Light said, blushing furiously. He looked down, still holding her.

"Yeah, uh, Light… You can let me go now," Elle said. Light's eyes widened and he nearly pushed her away, even redder if that's even possible.

"OH MY GOSH L, I FOUND THE TWO LOVERS!!" Matsuda's voice echoed over. Elle and Light stared in horror as they realized that a fuming Misa and a depressed-looking L were standing right behind Matsuda for the past couple minutes.

Misa ran forward to Light.

"What's going on Light? Please tell me that isn't true! I thought you loved me!" Misa wailed. Light lightly hugged her, but his expression was impassive.

"Misa, Elle simply tripped and I caught her. There's nothing going on," Light said unwillingly, throwing Matsuda a glare.

"Then tell me- Why were you blushing?!" Misa demanded.

"I wasn't blushing. My face turned red because I was straining myself. I find Elle to be a bit heavy," Light smirked.

"Huh, I'm offended! Last time I offer to find your damn notebook," Elle said, storming over to a happier L. L unconsciously placed his arm around her. Then, chaos ensued.

"WHAT?!" Misa yelled. "That's it- I'm leaving!" Misa exclaimed, sobbing. She ran away from the group, Matsuda chasing after her. _That stupid Elle_, Misa thought, _is Light's new helper? But why would he abandon me?_

7:43 P.M.

In the end, Misa stayed at the apartment, thanks to Matsuda, of course. Light paced in his room, alone. _I can't fall for anyone. Then I'll definitely mess up._ Light thought. The door creaked open and suddenly he found a very frightened Elle in his room.

"Elle! What are you doing here?" Light asked, surprised. She sat down against the door and put her head down. Light rushed over to her. She started crying, shaking violently.

"Elle, speak to me. What's wrong?" Light asked, on the brink of hysteria. "Elle, Damnit, I'll go get L." Light ran out of the room.

Elle stood up and grabbed a piece of paper that was lying next to the notebook lying on the counter. Suddenly, she saw the monster again.

"Hyuk hyuk, that's the reason you see me. Anyone that touches that paper can see me," it said before Elle, taking the paper, ran like hell. Outside, she crashed into Light, but quickly pushed him aside, took L's hand, and dragged him into Light's room. Light didn't notice as he had been pushed down.

"L, I'm scared," Elle whined, shoving the paper into L's hand. L gasped as he saw the blue figure behind his frightened love. It moved closer, chuckling. L hugged Elle tighter.

"I'm a shinigami, you know," the figure said. L's mind clicked.

"So does that mean Kira is among us?" L asked, strategically.

"Yes," it laughed.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in came a frustrated Light, exclaiming, "Ryuk, I think I'm falling for Elle. We've got to kill her quickly."

"Hi, Light," Ryuk said.

"Yes, HELLO YOU BASTARD!" Elle yelled. Tears welled in her eyes.

Suddenly, L uttered the shocking statement that made everyone within a one-meter radius (Matsuda and Misa were overhearing through the door) flip out.

"Light, you are under arrest on charge of being Kira."


	9. Blackout

A/N: I deeply apologize for the ridiculously long wait, but my computer was taken hostage. Now that it's winter break, I'll update as soon as I can, but the second my parents see my report card (Two F's, two D's, a C, and an A, it sucks), It may be taken as a hostage again- just warning. But for these two wonderfully snow-ish weeks, let the chapters roll!!

The chapter title is the opposite to "Whiteout", that's where I got my inspiration, just so you know. ;D On with the story:

**Blackout**

"Ryuuzaki, you can't do this to us, not again!" Light screamed through the television screen. It had been four days, two hours, and thirty-seven minutes since he'd been put in a monitored room.

"Again?" Elle turned to L quizzically.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. We did this once when we first thought that Misa was the second Kira," L stated, munching on some cookies.

_Misa's the second Kira? So why didn't Ryuuzaki monitor her too? I wonder.. _"Ryuuzaki? Why didn't you-" Elle began, but was cut off by L abruptly dashing out of his seat, nearly tripping over it in the process, and out of the room. Elle stayed in place, thoroughly confused.

Shrugging it off and deciding not to follow the insane insomniac, Elle turned back to screen and instantly regretted it. Her heart was shattered into pieces, beaten with a sledgehammer, thrown into hell itself, and tossed back to the hole in her chest. When she laid eyes on the brunette, her heart ached. He was in such a state that it was almost comparable to dying. Laying on the floor, without moving, chanting, "L, I know it's been proven, but do you really think I could have ever been Kira if I never got the notebook? Am I _truly_ that bad? L…"

_Oh, God, it's all my fault he was captured, wasn't it? If only I didn't touch that paper… Wait! I can still do something… I need to turn off the cameras and free him. If there isn't any electricity then that means the doors can be opened manually, without a code……. But how can I do that without letting Ryuuzaki know it was me? _Elle mentally ranted.

She didn't need to murder four neurons per second because in the next two minutes, the unthinkable happened. Something so dramatically severe, it would permanently alter everyone. Something that made everything continue smoothly, without heartbreaks or executions, omitting confessions, and including the absence of suspects, desperate measures, and new frustrations.

All courtesy of Mother Nature.

--------------------------------_-----------------------------------_----------------------------------------------

Every inch of artificial light had been wiped off from inside the building as thunder cackled outside.

_What, no emergency lights? _Elle thought, before realizing that two strangers had entered a couple days ago. Both blonde, one a conman, one a thief. The thief boasted about breaking in the building, but Elle wondered if she realized that she had damaged the emergency wires. Either way, Elle thanked whatever forces of destiny had led up to this one crucial moment as she silently ran down the dark flight of stairs next to the elevator. Only Matsuda would attempt to use the elevator during a blackout.

Painfully unaware of how correct she was, Matsuda was indeed stuck in an elevator.

Elle pushed the door to the room Light was kept in with her elbow to avoid leaving fingerprints. Then she barely saw a dark figure curled up on the floor.

"Light?" She softly asked.

"Uh-huh," he replied simply, even though he was not blindfolded. He was aware of the lack of light, yet didn't question it.

Without words, Elle slid towards him and untied him. Light stared at her in shock as Elle helped him up. She rolled up the rope and handed it to him. That way she was eliminating evidence that she helped him. Light realized she was acting independently of L.

"Come on!" Elle said, leading the way out of the room, ducking into a seemingly hidden hallway, which was, of course, the darkest and, unfortunately for an unsuspecting Light, the steepest hallway imaginable. After seconds of tripping down stairs, both emerged miraculously unscathed into the main floor of the building, where Elle did the last thing she possibly could: tossed an abandoned umbrella to Light and wave him off. He dashed outside, which was the last Elle saw before the lights came back on.

15 minutes prior to Light's escape—

"Waaah! You guys, I'm stuck, in a box!! Oh, and it's really dark and-" Jingle, crash, "Damn, my keys fell down again!" Matsuda rambled on. Unfortunately for L and Aizawa, they happened to be there with Matsuda.

"Matsuda, this is an elevator. And we aren't stuck here forever," L replied emotionlessly, possibly due to a small cake-deprivation. Aizawa proceeded to find a corner, sit down, and repeatedly smash his head to the wall.

"Who's doing that?! OH MY GOD, IS IT A GHOST??!! DON'T EAT MEEEEEEE!!!!! OWW!" Matsuda shouted, sounding like a dying and annoyingly loud cat courtesy to L smacking him.

"Please try to breath, Matsuda. I don't want Aizawa joining Ukita there," L said, referring to Aizawa's obvious suicide attempt.

"Oh, you're not supportive of gay people? I think they're cool!" Matsuda said happily. The banging stopped.

"Matsuda, I HAVE A WIFE, YOU KNOW!!" Aizawa screeched.

"Please refrain from- Oh, the lights are back on," L absentmindedly said.

The group, still alive, and freed from Matsuda's hell box, managed to walk into the camera room where they were confronted with the wildest scene they had ever encountered: a panting Elle, and the monitor for the room with a detained Light without any sign of its usual tenant. Elle summarized the tragedy in two words:

"He's gone."


	10. Guilt

**Guilt**

Elle rolled on the bed yet again, L staring. She'd been doing that for hours now, downing Advil for the sake of it.

"Elle doesn't seem to have a headache," L said, taking the sixth pill out of her hand, "therefore, you should stop."

Elle proceeded to turn over, whining.

"What is it?" L inquired. "Is it something you're not telling me? Hmm, either way, you have a unique way of handling problems."

Elle sat up, staring straight at him. L stared back. After about two minutes of this she sighed and, suppressing a giggle, said, "I'm surprised Matsuda didn't burst in this time."

"You're right. Speaking of which, where exactly is-" L began, interrupted by a lethal crash. Within seconds Matsuda burst in holding a bloodied, lacy handkerchief.

_

Misa gazed out the window. Softly sighing, she smiled lightly and readjusted her skirt. The sunset gleamed outside, illuminating everything fervently.

"Light….." Misa whispered. All of a sudden, she stood up, blankly staring at nothing. The brightness of her blue eyes had darkened, showing no emotion. With a solid turn, she reached out for a sharp letter opener and the blade met soft skin.

"Light."

_

"You guys!" Matsuda exclaimed. "It's Misa, she's… she's…"

It was horrific. When they reached the room, the blonde was lying in a crimson puddle, looking like a broken porcelain doll. Matsuda looked away, L inspected closer, and Elle stared coldly. She was torn between human nature and personal issues.

First of all, Misa had seriously injured Elle trying to defend Light. But the way her corpse lay now…

_Everything started when I freed Light. His absence, her death. He never loved her so…_

…

…

_!!!_

Elle fell to her knees when she realized the horrible, awful truth: She had freed a murderer. Misa was a liability…

_Oh my God! He didn't need her anymore! It wasn't suicide, he killed her… That's awful… Would he kill me? No, I hope not. I did free him, besides, I'm no criminal. Yet._

_

Light Yagami wandered in the dark streets. He needed to find shelter, and quick. It was becoming darker every second, and he swore he saw lightning.

_Where should I go? I don't have money to stay at a hotel. And… _

It started to drizzle softly. Light cursed. He walked into a well-lit building with people in suits strutting around arrogantly. Except for one.

Light gazed curiously at one man standing across the lobby. He was arguing with another man who seemed to be reprimanding him with little success.

"You have to stop this, Teru! If you're going to support Kira, do it on your own time, not here," said a man whose back faced Light. Light stared at the Kira supported with immense interest. A tall, well-dressed man with glasses and a perfect posture glared at his challenger.

"I merely state that I am on his side when faced with the question," the Kira supporter said calmly. Clearly he was a logical person.

"That's absurd! He's nothing more than a killer!"

"What he does is righteous," the man named Teru said, "and if you'll excuse me, I have to leave now."

The man walked away from his challenger, whose face now matched his burgundy tie, and headed towards the exit.

_This is insane. I can't possibly- Oh well, I guess I can't turn back now, _Light thought as he followed Teru. Teru skirted next to the building and stopped when he reached a place where there it wasn't lit. It was two meters from any direct light. Light took a deep breath and was about to say something when-

"Who are you? And why have you been following me?" The alert, young male said, turning around.

Light smirked.

"I'm Kira."


	11. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

_Light smirked._

"_I'm Kira."_

The constant drizzle seemed to subside with those two words. And on the contrary, the sound, the silence, grew louder as everything else quieted.

The business man chuckled.

"You expect me to believe you're Kira. The real Kira would never reveal that," he dismissed. Light frowned, worst of all he couldn't prove it.

"Well?" the man inquired impatiently. "Would you mind providing me with evidence as to how you're Kira?"

The drizzle turned to rain and Light, sighing, got out his umbrella.

_Thud._

**_**

"You see, Matsuda, what proves your theory wrong is that Light-kun was tied up. There's no way he could have gotten out on his own," L said in between bites of his cake.

Elle paled.

"Someone here must have released him without authorization," L stated. He turned his head just slightly, looking at Elle. "What is your opinion on that?"

"I, uh…. That's not good," she said, biting her nail, "… it probably means we have a traitor among us."

"Exactly my thinking. Now," L said, piling sugar into a seemingly bottomless teacup, "who could have done it?"

_

_Thud._

Out slid a thin, black notebook between the folds of the umbrella. Light stared at it, picked it up, and grinned at Teru.

"Do you have a pen?" Light asked innocently. Teru silently handed one over to Light. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before another pair of people joined them.

"Ah! Shibuimaru-sensei," a young girl said, surprised. A man was pinning her against the wall, seven feet away from Light and Teru.

"You can call me Kane," the man purred, his hand sliding down to her-

"No! Please!" the girl screamed.

"Hey! I know your brother!" Light said.

"How would you know?" Kane Shibuimaru glared.

"I killed him," Light said. Teru gasped. Kane laughed.

"He died in a traffic accident, how could _you _have killed him?"

"Like this," Light held up the notebook, to a page where the following words were written:

**Kane Shibuimaru- runs toward street, is hit by bus.**

Kane glared. "There's no way you'll make me run to the street."

"Try me. Oh, and I recommend you leave," Light motioned to the girl. She nodded and ran off.

"I'm not moving from this spot," Kane declared firmly.

"In ten seconds you will… Nine…. Eight… Seven… Six… Five," Light said.

"You're insane! If you think I'll- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kane dashed away, screaming. There wasn't a bus when he stood in the center of the road. With a last glance, a bus quickly ran him over. People screamed at the gory scene. One woman who was standing within Light and Teru's earshots said, "Strange. The bus company itself shut down yesterday until a week from now. Every bus route was cancelled."

Teru leaned towards Light and murmured, "My name is Teru Mikami. I believe you, God."

_

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said through the computer.

"Yes, what is it, Watari?" L asked monotonously.

"I'm afraid I cannot dispose of the notebook," Watari said.

"Wait," Elle butted in, "you were going to dispose of the notebook?"

"Yes," L said, "relocate it where it couldn't be used. Watari was going to transport it today."

"L… The umbrella's gone," Watari said. L had a frustrated expression.

"You don't think," L began.

"That Light had any idea the notebook was in there? I strongly doubt it. No one in the task force knew," Watari said.

Elle's blood froze. Not only had she freed a murderer, but she also gave him his lethal tool.

_Oh, God, no… Noooo…._


	12. Devotion

**Devotion**

"God, is there anything else I can do?" Mikami asked, staring at his godly brunette.

"I'm fine, really," Light said, shuffling over to look at Mikami, "Thank you again for letting me stay here." Light said, referring to Mikami's notoriously neat apartment. It was probably more perfect than anything advertised in a women's magazine. Though Light was unused to the whole 'God' thing. _Well, it's what I deserve. I'm cleaning up the world for righteous people like him, _Light thought.

Mikami strode over to the door and with a wave, left to go to his job. Meanwhile, Light wandered through the rather large apartment and found the bathroom. He took a shower and borrowed a simple pair of jeans and a turtleneck from Mikami because 1) Light could pull of anything and still look like heaven's dictator and 2) L didn't really give Light a suitcase with clothes in it. Sighing, yet pleased it fit him, he left the apartment to go to the store.

Light was extremely pleased with life right now. Even God seemed to favor him. He was loaded. When Light picked up the notebook, he did not fail to notice quite an amount of credit cards and papers at the front, stuffed so neatly that no one could notice by picking it up. So giving Light a couple credit cards was the best plan for giving Kira the throne.

But right now for Light, it was shopping time. He needed clothes anyways. And bathroom products. And it wouldn't _kill _Mikami to have more cooking products and air fresheners and….

-

Elle threw the pillow onto the ground, where it neatly landed next to the pillow which had been thrown against the wall. She picked up another pillow and was about to throw it out the window when her door opened and she threw it at her next target.

"Ah! Oh my God, oh my God, did you see that?! What was that?! It attacked me!!! Ahh!!!" Came the very familiar screeches from Matsuda.

"That was only a pillow," Elle said quietly.

"And it just came at me and- Huh? Oh, right. I knew it! Just a pillow…" Matsuda rambled on.

"Okay… What brings you here?" Elle asked curiously, walking over to Matsuda and retrieving the pillow which still had him buried.

"L said he was getting worried about you. You haven't gone out of the room in at least three days," Matsuda explained, surprisingly coherent.

"Well, it's L's fault for giving me a room with a bathroom and a fridge. I'm still alive, at least," Elle replied, walking over to the window and opening it. She sat back down on her bed, facing the window and holding the pillow, slowly raising it.

"I thought it was cold in here. Why did you open the- Oh, HOLY MOTHER OF KIRA!! YOU MURDERED MR. COTTON!!!" Matsuda yelled out, pulling his hair in full-panic mode. He noticed when Elle threw the pillow out the window, her original plan _before_ he showed up.

"Matsuda-san, _please_ have consideration for Elle's eardrums. I wouldn't be surprised if you incapacitated her of hearing with your howls," L said from the doorway, holding his hands over his ears. He smiled at Elle, "I could've sworn Kira got to you," L told Elle, his smile fading, "Is something wrong? You haven't been seen lately."

"Nn, I'm fine," Elle said, handing L a cookie, "Who I'm really concerned for is him." She pointed at Matsuda, who was still staring out the window.

"I know what you mean…" L trailed off. "Well, have you gotten over whatever was bothering you. I've really been starting to miss having you with us at the task force, I would appreciate your help again," L said, taking a hold of Elle's hand.

"Yes. I'll help," Elle confirmed, "Actually… I'm completely _devoted_ to catching Light now!" Elle grinned.

L couldn't help smiling back.

Finally, Matsuda burst out into action.

"I SHALL SAVE YOU, MR. COTTON!!!"

And with that, Matsuda ran out the door superhero-style to save the fallen pillow.

-

"This is very nice," Mikami approved, staring at a brilliantly happy Light pointing at stuff proudly around the apartment that he bought or made, such as the amazing-smelling dinner laid out at the table- courtesy of Light's boredness- or the even more amazing-smelling scents coming from the bedroom and the bathroom.

"So," said a grinning Light, staring at Mikami, "Will you help me create a new world? One where those deserving will live in it, those as smart as you."

Mikami blushed and was instantly thankful to Light's creative mind that Light decided the apartment should be dimmer. _Significantly _dimmer.

"Yes, God. It would be an honor," Mikami stated confidently, "I'll be devoted to your will."

It was in this instant that Light had a change of heart. Something about meeting a fan of his face to face…

Light frowned.

"I want us to be equals, though," Light said, "As I said before, the world will benefit from having your marvelous mind leading them."

Mikami then did the most unexpected thing- hugged Light.

-

L, proud of Elle's reaction, took her down to the lobby, where he led her to a twirling female in the center of the room.

She finally turned around to face them, and waved perkily.

"Elle, this is Alice McCartin," he referred to the short brunette with short, spiked hair wearing a Victorian style outfit, "She'll be joining the investigation."

"Hello," Alice chirped, grinning.

"Hi," Elle said, tossing the pillow she was holding to her.

Alice caught it perfectly, releasing a small hiss of surprise. Unfortunately, that's exactly when Matsuda came in. He heard the hiss and freaked. Alice turned around and waved.

"Holy cow, you're pale! Wait… Ah, it's a vampire!!!" Matsuda ran away, dropping the dirty pillow that Elle had thrown out the window.

"Oh dear God, MR. COTTON, YOU FELL!!!!!! NOOOO!!!"

A/N: Alice McCartin happens to be my real-life friend. She just wanted to pop up these stories. Most things about her have been discussed with her beforehand._ Most_... XD ~ApatheticDiversion


	13. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

"Aliiiiiiice….. Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice….. Alice?" Matsuda asked, poking the girl repeatedly, "Aliiiiiiice, I brought you cake!"

_Damn... She's really cute… What do I do?!..._

Matsuda gently poked her again. He sighed, very bored now, and started to put a ribbon through her hair before-

_Beepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeep _

"Oh, _sweet_! CSI 's on!!" Alice jumped from the bed to the space in front of the television, surprising Matsuda and forgetting to turn off the alarm clock.

"Oh, hi Matsuda! Would you like to join me?"

Matsuda blushed, "Uh, umm, sure! … Want some cake?" Matsuda stammered.

"Okay!" Alice smiled at him, then focused about 183% of her attention to the television.

L peered in through the doorway, curious.

"Is Matsuda-san alive still? I haven't heard any strange sounds coming from the room you are residing in so I figured that Matsuda had died," L said quietly.

"Haha, he better be alive! Otherwise I'd think I'm speaking to a walking corpse," Alice said cheerfully, and slowly turned to stare at Matsuda suspiciously, wondering if he indeed was a walking corpse. She suddenly remembered the slice of cake…

"Alice, Matsuda, please come join us," L stated, "We have visitors over."

-

"Mello, stop it!" Matt grunted, "That _hurt_!"

"Well, stop playing with that game! Heaven knows you can find a game with a hotter chick than _that_!!!" Mello yelled, purposely into Matt's ear.

"I need to finish this- AW, GAWD, NOT AGAIN!!" Matt shrieked, tossing the videogame to his side. Apparently it ran out of charge. Again.

They sauntered out of the airplane, followed by Near. And not just an airplane, a damn-hot _jet_. A _private_ jet. Ah, life was good…

Mello led the way to the tall building eagerly. And Matt went to the other side, crashing into the metal fence that kept him from falling twenty-something feet below. He froze and stared down, realizing he couldn't see the ground. Fortunately, Mello got over and dragged Matt inside. Near was already in, thanks to Matt's little performance. L had asked them to come for some reason.

Things would get interesting…

-

"I see hearts… "

"Um, crunchy. Glitter socks. I wanna shoot everybody who goes to Hollister… OH MY GOD, I HATE THOSE POTATO SHOES!! YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE, RIGHT?! … I'm selling my sister for 99 cents and if you throw away another dollar, you get me for one night… Yellow and black is _not_ a good combination… Fuzzy condoms are NOT comfortable!... Try not to microwave cookies, never put ice in milk. EVER!"

L and Matsuda merely stared at the girl on the phone while Elle, giggling, recorded what she said.

"Don't ever put on furry underwear, you don't wanna know what happens," Alice went on rather nicely.

L numbly reached towards Elle's recording device yet completely missed it and kept flailing his hand around.

"Who's she speaking to?" Matsuda asked, practically drooling.

"A girl named Akiko," L said, "Actually that's just her alias, but Alice asked for special permission to get her to join the taskforce. She's very obscure." L finished, shuddering.

"Who is, my lovely mentor?" Mello said, walking in dramatically. So did Matt and Near, more sober than the staggering blonde. _Much _more sober.

"Hmm, oh, we have girls joining us!" Matt said brightly. Unfortunately for him, _too _brightly. Alice stared mischievously at the unsuspecting redhead. Having a highlighter in her hand did not help either…

"Highlighter!!!" Alice yelled, pouncing on Matt and proceeding to attack him.

~Five Minutes Later~

Matt's eyes were covered in fluorescent yellow. And it glowed against his crystal green eyes. Oh, yay. Packers colors.

Mello stared at Matt.

"What?" Matt hissed.

"Your face." Mello replied.

Alice, having won the war, went over to victory dance, well, that just meant she hugged Matt.

"I'm sorry!" Alice exclaimed. Then, having the attention span of a squirrel, hugged a very surprised Near. She looked up at Mello and said, "I'd hug you too, but you've got a gun."

"How'd you get that through security?" Asked Highlighter Matt.

"Leather is a surprisingly magical material, if you know what I mean…" Mello said, taking an aggressive chocolate-filled bite.

-

"Delete! Delete! DELETE! DEEELLL- Hello, Light!" Mikami said, energized. Light stared at the prosecutor curiously, thinking he was insane. But he was growing fond of Mikami.

_If it all goes according to plan_, Light thought, smirking, _this will be one destructive game of cat and mouse.. I WILL eliminate L!_

_-_

"Oh, look! There she is!" Alice said, happily bouncing. Even at a place as diverse as an airport, the taskforce _still_ managed to stand out.

A girl dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans walked towards the group. Her eyes were partially hidden by her bangs. And the noticeable part was covered by glasses. She was wearing cryptic-seeming necklaces.

Once she was within earshot, she stopped completely, staring at them.

"Hi. Here for the investigation, right?" Akiko said, lightly smiling.

A/N: What Alice said over the phone with Akiko were ACTUAL things used in today's conversation. And, yes, Akiko's my cameo here. Where Alice goes, I shall follow! Remember to review, I live for them! ;D ~ApatheticDiversion


	14. Surprise

**Surprise**

Matsuda decided that it was in his right to go grocery shopping. That… somehow didn't seem like a healthy idea, L considered.

Meanwhile back in the taskforce, they had progressed about as much as a grain of sand would- virtually nothing, that is. And with Mello's bickering, L was _sure_ they may even progress backwards. It really was so bad that L found Matt entertaining now. Not that there was anything wrong with the unruly redhead, but this time Matt was dozing off placidly. Alice was humming to herself and apparently holding a conversation with a ghost, or at least, someone invisible to L. Akiko had joined her side and just stared at that particular space that was speaking to Alice. Aizawa was… Ah, L didn't care. Soichirou was just at a computer, checking over files and checking his e-mail. Near sat in the couch adjacent to Matt and also slept. Mello was eating chocolate and staring at the two female additions- who were currently giggling fitfully in response to whatever the air said. Elle entered the room and stared at L sadly. And L was sitting in his seat, watching everyone until he met Elle's gaze.

"Ryuzaki," Elle mouthed, "Could you come here for a minute?"

L walked over to Elle and followed her into her room, giving Mello the perfect excuse to wake everyone else up.

"Oh my God! What will the two lovers do next?!" Mello said in a bored tone yet loud enough to wake poor Matt and Near. Matt shot straight back up and burst out, "Drama queen."

Near remained asleep. Alice stood up, walking over to the drapes- those snowy white, billowy things that were clearly not needed at six in the afternoon on a cloudy day. She pulled them down and proceeded to cover Near with them.

"See? Now he resembles an angel!" She exclaimed excitedly. The doorknob turned and in came Matsuda, holding a paper bag stuffed with something. Bottles, by the looks of it. L and Elle also returned to the room, both looking troubled.

"Guess what we should do now?" Matsuda said in a sing-song tone, "There's nothing else that's better!"

"Stab someone then splash around in a pool of your victim's blood? You know nothing's more pleasing than that," Akiko said, giggling sweetly. The room went silent in shock. Until Mello finally had the common sense to break it.

"Intense," Mello commented.

"Why, thank you!!" Akiko said, standing up and flinging her arms around him in a hug. She quickly stepped away, blushing.

"Did someone actually just hug Mello and _survive _it? For a second I thought he'd shoot her," Matt said. Matsuda took this as the perfect time to walk to the center of the room to make an announcement of his own.

"Hey, guys! I know we're not doing so great on the investigation right now, but I'm sure as heck we need some motivation! Let's party!" Matsuda declared proudly. He quickly set out the contents of the bag to reveal the ever so famous liquors: champagne and wine.

"Ooh, _champagne_," Alice trailed off, pouring some. Matsuda, smiling now, turned on music and poured drinks for everyone, setting them on the table.

"You are aware that some of the inhabitants of this room are underage," L stated, not bothering to finish the sentence. "I'd not drink that Alice, you're too young still."

"Oh my gosh, you just had a dad moment!" She said, seemingly already intoxicated by her favorite concoction, "And you know you can't stop me anyways.."

"Why exactly did you ask for her assistance in the investigation, Ryuzaki?" Elle asked, intrigued.

"She's the only person ever to manage to handcuff me. I can't doubt her," L said blankly.

"Wow, how the hell, L? You're like, _the_ greatest capoeira _master_! And what did she handcuff you for?" Matt asked, secretly wondering if L was into bondage.

"It's nothing of that kind," L told Matt harshly, clearly reading the teenager's thoughts, "She merely couldn't find another way to apply bronzer to my face. She said I look pale…"

Matt just stared at L with a "_where have _you _been lately?_" look. He finally gave up and went to get a drink himself.

"And why Akiko?" Elle continued, staring after Matt with a confused expression.

"Oh, you'll see," L said.

-40 Minutes Later-

Matsuda, Alice, Matt, and Aizawa made the "Completely Drunk" category, complete with moronic laughter and random swaying. Mello, surprisingly, had only had a sip. He was about to drink more when he realized that Near wasn't having any. And he had to beat Near, therefore, soberness was required.

L passed because it wasn't sweet enough, Elle passed because she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of L, Akiko passed because alcohol gave her stomach issues, and Soichirou just left.

"Let's plaaaaay, um… thirty minutes in heaven!" Matsuda said, drunk beyond relief. Mello scoffed.

"That's stupid. If it lands on someone you find unagreeable," Mello said, glancing at Near, "then it's a total waste of time. I'm out of here." Mello stated, briskly walking out of the main room, into a hallway.

"But that's what makes it fun!" Alice cried out.

"Ohh, what a shame…" Akiko said, glancing down.

"What, you like him?!" Matt hiccupped.

"Are you kidding? He's drop-dead _sexy_!!" Akiko said, grinning. Matt turned towards Alice and Matsuda, stating, "Let ze games begin!" while banging on a tabletop. God, they were drunk monkeys.

"Hey, where'd those two go?" Near said, referring to the currently nowhere-to-be-found Mello and Akiko.

"Up your- achoo!" Matsuda chimed in.

-20 Minutes Later-

L had managed to stop the nonsense and find all the missing people, which turned out to be seven. He actually managed to walk in on a threesome that _was _drunk.

"Oh, let's go outside!" Alice said, running outside. Everyone else followed. The party-ers first, sensing more fun, and lastly Elle, Near, and L, reluctant.

Unfortunately for L, the outdoors happened to be right outside, which in mathematical terms also equaled to _downtown_. So much for not being noticed.

As the group tranced forward, L stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a flash of brunette hair whirling across the alley.

Hazel eyes met grey, and the attack would follow immediately.

"Light."

A/N: Okay, just to clear it up- Alice and Akiko were NOT speaking to any shinigami whatsoever. What we were speaking to are our invisible friends, who are technically, in all their right, ghosts. This is what happens when you're insane. Well, hoping for reviews and I promise to update this Wednesday night (or even sooner) if I get a couple!! ~ApatheticDiversion


	15. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"Light," L hissed. Immediately positioning himself in front of Elle and tapping Akiko's shoulder once, "Brunette. Distract." Were the two orders he gave to the girl, and she disappeared into the shadow of the closest building. L then pretended to trip, placing himself straight in front of Matsuda and Alice, where L said the most understandable thing he could to the intoxicated pair, which was concluded in "I bet you can't have more fun in the middle of the street."

"Oh? I bet we CAN!!" Alice said much too loudly and eagerly, Matsuda closely following her to the literal meaning of the abandoned street, where they began to jump, sing, and any and/or _every_ other verb that comes to mind.

Amidst the poorly thought out distraction, L noted with a small bubble of satisfaction that Light did, indeed stop.

Then a flying shadow emerged, shoving Light and his friend down fiercely.

-

Akiko felt someone tap her shoulder. She listened closely, only a few people knew the procedure.

"Brunette. Distract," L whispered. Akiko slightly nodded and crouched down, sliding towards the shadow of the wall and then standing up and silently running towards her targets.

She sneaked up behind the brunette and saw another man. _Judging by his stance, I'm guessing he's on this guy's side. Hmm, better to attack both of them…_ Akiko thought, jumping on the brunette first, and stifling the laughter that rose when his friend tripped in surprise. This was far too easy, but the second they figured out that physically speaking, either of these men were capable of sending her off in numerous ways, she was as good as dead.

The non-brunette man quickly crawled away, then careened into a full-blown sprint.

_Oh, well… L never told me to stop him…_

-

Alice was enjoying herself. First of all, she didn't have a nasty headache caused by champagne overdosages. Second, it was a beautiful night. And third, L just dared Matsuda and her.

"I bet you can't have more fun in the middle of the street," L said, his eyes flashing. Alice giggled as Matsuda looked around instead of in front of himself for L.

"Oh?" Alice slurred, "I bet we _can_!" She dragged Matsuda to the middle of the street, where she ended up dancing and yelling at the scared and confused passerby. Said passerby freaked out even more when Matsuda passed out. Alice also ended on the floor due to an unexpected burst of laughter.

Naturally, this was causing quite a commotion in the street. Just as planned.

-Four Hours Before-

"Mikami, I need you to do me a favor," Light said, hesitating.

"Yes. What is it?" Mikami said, leaning back on the chair to face Light.

"Will you execute the plan I told you about two days ago? I never did get your answer," Light said, biting his pen cap then abruptly taking it out of his mouth, after discovering it tasted like wine. _Where has this _been_?_ Light mused.

Mikami frowned. He knew exactly what Light was talking about. He'd been told by Light that if Light was ever incapable by any means of continuing to write people's names in the note, Mikami would find someone with a pure heart to assist him. But Mikami didn't want to lose Light. Ever.

"If it's what you wish," Mikami said quietly, his eyes betraying his words. He stared at Light sadly, a longing to stay with Light visible.

Light regretted asking and quickly added, "I'm not willingly going to leave you, Teru."

Mikami blushed lightly and turned away. Light, noticing, smirked.

-Present-

Mikami faithfully followed Light to the bookstore. Light was accompanying Mikami to return a book on court systems. The store was eerily empty, even if it was eight-o-clock. Mikami left the book on the front entrance, loudly dropping it then quickly leaving. Light stepped out and froze, tensing up and instantly glaring.

"L," he growled. Mikami stopped to stare at the group. He quickly memorized a couple names, and then started to remember where he left the folded scrap of the Death Note. Suddenly, they saw the group shift slightly then separate as two or three people ran into the street, acting obnoxiously annoying.

Mikami was about to take out a pen when-

_Thud._

Light crashed to the ground, tripping Mikami on accident. There was a female on top of Light, and judging by her description she did not resemble Light's beloved Elle. Mikami mentally cursed as he realized he could not see her clearly, thanks to the hoodie she had on and the poorly illuminated portion of the street they were situated at. Light turned his head and mouthed, "Now."

"_Will you execute the plan… execute the plan… plan… plan…"_

Mikami took this as an order. He ran like hell back towards the apartment. He just had to abandon Light.

Light.

-

"Uhh… Huh?" Light muttered, noticing that he was back in the confinement room.

"Light Yagami. I'm glad to see you're awake," L said, using his mechanical voice. Internally Light groaned, externally he chuckled. There was only one backup plan left to escape, and he had to play it out perfectly.

"Light Yagami, or shall I say, Kira?" L continued.

"Yes," Light said, shocking the sober audience that had assembled.

-Morning After-

Matsuda shot up and saw tape. Not sticky tape, but measuring tape. _Yellow _measuring tape.

"Kira fiiiiiiiish," Matsuda said, relieved he had found a source of entertainment once again. Unfortunately, life wasn't so swell for Alice. She groaned and rolled on the couch because of a hangover. And that's when Matsuda remembered his ex-job. Manager of Misa-Misa! He practically memorized Misa's measurements so that he could verify if her modeling outfits would fit, but he didn't know Alice's measurements… He dramatically swooped in and started measuring the petite eighteen-year-old's unconscious body. He began humming and then heard what seemed to be footsteps.

"Matsuda, what are you doing?" L asked, sounding irritated.

"Umm… Well…"

A/N: Promised you guys another chapter and here it is! Thank you everyone who's ever reviewed, it makes me feel so happy! Therefore, I will share the happiness: I've been struck by major inspiration, so if you think a sequel to this would be great, then, pray, tell! Signing off, ApatheticDiversion (~ I had to add ze squiggly line, forgive me. XD) I'll update soon!!


	16. Games

**Games**

Elle swallowed hard, focusing on Light. The teenager smirked, his face hidden by the way he was tilting his head.

"So you admit to being Kira?" L asked.

"Of course, L. What did you think? I'm the only one who could pull it off!" Light informed L. Elle was going insane, wondering whether or not L should be told that she freed him. L was going insane, wondering why Elle wouldn't speak to him. It _had_ been quite some time since he felt he'd truly spent time with her.

"L?" Elle started. "There's… something I need to tell you." Elle said, sighing deeply. L gave her a puzzled look, yet followed her into her bedroom, where she proceeded to sit down, and faced him. L also sat opposite her, deep in thought.

"About Light's escape… What do you think about it? I mean, you managed to deduce that someone helped him out, right? Who do you think could have done it, and what would you do to them?" Elle blurted nervously. Unfortunately, doing this in front of a genius was not recommended. He saw right through her.

"I believe the only person that could have assisted Light in his escape- assuming there weren't more- had to be someone with sympathy for Light. Somebody who wasn't here the first time Light was in confinement, otherwise this would have happened earlier. And lastly," L said, "someone with a good nature. Probably prone to impulses."

Elle bit her lip. _Crap… He knows…_, Elle thought. She took a deep breath.

"So what will you do to the guilty?" Elle asked, curiosity ruling her thoughts, as well as the occasional curse word.

"First of all, relieve them of their guilt. It's only human to be caring. Second of all, ask why you won't admit it," L said, biting his nail.

"… I freed Light," Elle muttered. L smiled at her.

"So what'll you do to me, then?" Elle wondered, praying that L wouldn't kick her out or something equally horrible. L slowly leaned forward, then took a hold of her shoulders roughly.

"Are you wondering if you need to be punished? You did nothing wrong. But if you're truly curious about what I want to do," L said, leaning right in front of L, "then how about I show you instead?"

L kissed a very surprised Elle, who proved to be rather submissive. They each were actively participating in said kiss, grateful that they had gone uninterrupted so far. They pulled away after a couple minutes, sharp breaths heard from the both of them. Elle smiled.

_I knew there was a 97% chance this would work_, thought L, smiling back.

-

Near walked towards the television, where he saw Light stand up, convulse, then drop on the bed, moaning.

"Drama queen," Matt muttered, noisily slurping on a smoothie. Light _had_ been doing this ever since he confessed. Usually he and Mello watched Light, occasionally gossiping about the latest way video game characters could die, and wondering if that also applied to Light. Who knows? Maybe they could find a way to get Princess Peach to attack Light. If only…

"Near?" Matt asked, staring at the cute little genius. Near, adding to the overall cuteness, twirled his hair.

"Yes," Near stated. Matt fought off the urge to hug Near, much less tickle the unsuspecting who-knows-what-year-old.

"Where's Mello?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"I haven't seen him," Near said, and started to walk off. Matt glanced at Near, twitched, and ran towards Near to hug him. That's exactly when Matsuda walked past the room, paused, and squealed, saying, "That's so cute you guys!"

"…"

"…"

"Uh, sorry… I'll just leave you two alone," Matsuda said, winking.

"…"

"What was that for?" Near asked. Matt froze.

"'Cuz you twirled your hair," Matt said firmly.

-

Mello squirmed in his seat, to which he was currently handcuffed. He growled and Alice merely laughed. Akiko came in, carrying a suspicious bag. She dumped the contents on the ground, revealing a black suit, and a black tie. Mello's eyes widened for a split second, realizing what they were about to do, then glared at the hyper girls.

Then, Alice grabbed his pants and pulled. Being tight leather, it didn't slip off. She groaned. However, she wouldn't give up. She untied his pants and slipped them off successfully.

"Nice ass…" Akiko commented.

"Alright, toss me that," Alice ordered, referring to the suit. Akiko managed to throw them correctly. Alice put the black suit pants on, and then did the same for his vest-off and on with the proper suit shirt and jacket.

Akiko plopped a hat on Mello, adding the final touch before Alice untied him. Glaring, Mello shoved his gun in his front pocket, before his eardrums were nearly shattered.

"Ohh! That's so _cute_!"

"You look like an old time Mafia member."

Mello could neither tell who said what or when for both girls squealed at the same time. Alice and Akiko stood back, admiring their work. Then Alice sighed.

"Aww, I'd hug you but you still have a gun," Alice moaned.

"Oh, I can fix that!" Akiko offered. She reached her hand in his pocket to retrieve said gun just as a very flustered Elle and an equally blushing L stepped out of the room behind them. That got them in an interesting situation.

"What are you _doing_?" L asked.

-

"Ryuk, I will promise you endless apples, and enough entertainment to make you cringe if you'll do me _one simple favor_," Light said quietly, smirking.

"What would that be?" Ryuk muttered, chuckling darkly while thinking of an apple orchard.

"Pull the switch right outside the door to the roof. Trust me," Light said.

Ryuk, nodding, disappeared through the wall, giving in to Light's request.

-

Matsuda walked in a circle, for no better reason than that he'd told Aizawa that he wanted to "get around" more. Unfortunately for Matsuda's IQ, this meant he placed a wooden block on the floor and proceeded to walk around it several times. Then, without a proper thunderstorm, the lights went off. He stood still, awkwardly frozen, and exactly two minutes later, someone crashed into him and went flying out the door, running desperately. Matsuda, however, proceeded to once again walk around the block.

The _wooden_ one.


	17. Cut

**Cut**

Mikami glanced at the clock. Sadness reeked in the air around him. Light was gone.

"_I'm not willingly going to leave you_," Light had once said. Willingly or not, he left nonetheless. It was just another one of those days, Mikami figured, sighing and slumping on the table. It was just…

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

The phone rang. Mikami fumbled for it distractedly, and finally getting it, he flipped it open and weakly muttered a "Hello".

Seconds later, Mikami gasped.

---

L walked over to Elle, already planning his next move against Kira.

"This is only an unfortunate turn of events. But I propose that we cut straight to the chase," L mumbled in a monotone.

Elle twitched at the word 'propose' and jerked up in her seat, finally paying attention. She hadn't had any sleep the night before, due to an immense search for the now incognito Light that continued all through the night.

L ran his fingers through Elle's hair, concern tinting his voice as he whispered, "Are you alright?"

Elle nodded, "Yes, just didn't get enough sleep."

L considered pensively, holding her closely now, "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Mm-hmm…" Elle snuggled up to his warm frame, dozing off gently.

"Aww, what a touching moment!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"Ugh, gross. Let's leave before it turns into a _touching_ moment," Mello said, turning around.

"Oh, shut up, you perv!" Alice reprimanded.

"Perv? _You're _the one that's watching!" Mello backfired.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, then w- umph!!!" Alice said as she was shoved into a storage closet along with the still quarreling blonde. The door was locked immediately. Surprisingly, no attempts were made at escaping from the room.

L, rolling his eyes subtly at the ridiculousness across the room, swept up Elle and took her to the bedroom. She softly smiled at him, waking slightly. It had been the usual routine for the past week now, ever since Light left. Elle was so used to L's presence while she slept that she was convinced she couldn't sleep any other way.

Upon reaching his destination, L set Elle down and sat next to her, thinking.

"_Where could Light have gone?!_"

-

He trudged up the snow-covered street. Randomly choosing a diner, he went in and asked for coffee. The waitress led him to a phone the second he asked for one. Even though he hadn't _perfected_ the language, he was still understandable or- as the genius himself would say- fluent. After all, what better place than Munich to continue the business, eh?

For this particular business, he though, smirking, he'd need to locate his treasured business partner.

Tapping his fingers impatiently, he waited for exactly four rings before the familiar sweet voice picked up.

"Hello," his friend answered, showing no emotion.

He panicked slightly, hearing his business partner's solemn tone.

"I'm in Germany. Can you get here in three days?" He asked, his voice smooth.

He heard his friend gasp.

"It'd be beneficial to continue from here, don't you agree?" He said. "Just remember to bring your notebook."

And, yes indeed, this business was the deadly kind. It was Kira's trademark.

"Yes. I understand," his friend said, determined.

Light smirked. There was no way L could stop him now. For the meantime, Kira would cease activity. _Just _for now.


	18. Stop

**Stop**

Matsuda halted suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, that he seemed to stop. Why, though, was beyond him. Maybe it was the noises emitting from the unknown. Not maybe... Definitely.

"Uh, uh, ghost?!" Matsuda said, snapping his head around the room.

"Shut up, you idiot," Said the voice, grunting as something went _bang_, "It's just us."

"Who's you?" Matsuda questioned.

"It's Mello," Alice said, "We're just… here…"

Matsuda's eyes widened in fear/surprise, then immediately narrowed as suspicion followed suit. Determined, he yelled, "No, it isn't! I know for a fact that if you were Mello then I'd see you! B-But I can't! So there!"

"Matsuda, quit rambling would you?"

-

"Aww, what a touching moment!" Alice whispered excitedly.

"Ugh, gross. Let's leave before it turns into a _touching_ moment," Mello said, turning around.

"Oh, shut up, you perv!" Alice reprimanded.

"Perv? _You're _the one that's watching!" Mello backfired.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, then w- umph!!!" Alice said as she was shoved into a storage closet along with the still quarreling blonde. Said blonde scowled at her as they heard the door lock.

"Damnit," He muttered. He glared at Alice.

"What?! It's not like I did this," Alice said defensively. Mello rolled his eyes, and sighing, turned around.

"Well, you know what to do," Mello murmured, unzipping his jacket.

"Huh?" Alice said, backing away- or at least trying to, which proved to be impossible in the 4x4 room- and truly surprised.

"Take your damn clothes off," He growled, taking off his own jacket.

"What?!"

"Take them off!"

"Why?!"

"Well, how else do you expect to fit in there?!" Mello yelled, pointing at a small vent, "We're getting the fuck _out _of here!"

"Oh," Alice sighed, disappointed. She took off her sweater and her combat boots and went inside the vent. "You do know where this goes to, right?"

"Well, who wouldn't?" Mello asked, crawling behind her. He thanked the heavens that he wore tight clothes.

They crawled in silence for a few moments.

"… Nice ass," Mello muttered crossly.

"Ew! You pervert!" Alice screeched.

"It _is _the only thing in front of my fucking face! Trust me, I didn't ask to see this!" Mello defended.

Before Alice could toss an insult to Mello, they suddenly heard another voice.

"Uh, uh, ghost?!" Matsuda said. Only Matsuda could have said that. Alice sighed.

"Shut up, you idiot," Mello snapped, grunting as he moved the opening to the other vent off, "It's just us."

"Who's you?" Matsuda questioned.

"It's Mello," Alice said, "We're just… here…"

"No, it isn't! I know for a fact that if you were Mello then I'd see you! B-But I can't! So there!" Matsuda persisted. Mello gritted his teeth and pulled Alice back, pointing to the opening.

"Matsuda, quit rambling would you?" Mello said harshly, "Or your scrawny little ass _will_ be attacked by ghosts."

Matsuda went quiet.

Alice went through just as Mello followed straight after and they tumbled down to the couch, scaring the life out of Matsuda. He blinked twice, and, upon taking a breath, smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, hi guys! You'll never believe it- I just heard ghosts!"

-

Elle mumbled quietly in her sleep and shifted slightly, causing L to take a peek at the sleeping female in his lap. He smiled and gently eased her away from the edge of the bed, which was where she seemed to be heading.

He couldn't believe it. Light had escaped. A total of two times. Twice. Out of all the miracles life had to offer, it had to be a challenge for L. And the scary part is, was that he hadn't killed anyone yet. Sure people died, but no criminal had suspiciously met their demise lately.

He figured it best to stop questioning the present situation, and opted to find an answer instead. L vowed to catch Kira.

-

"This is it," Light said, leading Mikami to the apartment he had chosen in Germany.

"Why here?" the attorney asked. Light paused for a second and then replied.

"Because we won't be interrupted," Light said softly. Mikami swallowed. _Is he implying something?_ He wondered.

"With what?" Mikami questioned.

"Hmm?" Light said, pausing while he unpacked, then continuing, "Oh. Well, being Kira… Unless you were thinking of something else…" Light said, smirking.

"Uh, oh no. Nothing, really. I just wanted to check," Mikami said nervously, avoiding Light's gaze. Light frowned, pacing over to the attorney.

"You sure?" Light said huskily, taking Mikami's face in his hands. Mikami's eyes widened. Light leaned in.

-

Elle awoke to find herself buried. In blankets. She idly shrugged her way out of the majority and glanced towards the window. It was dark outside.

_How long have I been sleeping?!_ She wondered. _And where the hell is Ryuzaki?_

The first question was answered instantly as she glanced at the alarm clock. It was two in the morning. As for the second question-

Ryuzaki wasn't there.


	19. Reprieve

**Reprieve**

Ryuzaki sighed. He blinked, scuffled for a bit, and then continued to once again sigh. As soon as he heard giggles and saw the door open, he glared at the girls, mentally cursing. His current situation: stuck in a dark room with Matt, Mello, and Near. There were chains in sight. And he could have sworn that that small red light in the corner was a camera. Alice and Akiko had just entered.

He shuddered when realization dawned on him as to what they were planning. He swiftly stood up and nearly made his way to the door when he heard one of the two females ask where he was going. However, before he could respond, they door slammed open and in came Matsuda.

"I want pie!" Matsuda said in his most urgent tone, alarming the room's occupants.

-

Elle yawned, off to search for the now very elusive L. Of course, she in her half-awake state had just managed to crash into someone. The insomniac, upon realizing who had crashed against him, held her close.

_L…. Huhn… Elusive my butt…_ Elle thought randomly, burying her head against him. Chuckling, he half-dragged half-carried Elle into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and, finding a few slices of cake, took a couple and set them out on the table.

"Huh? Right now, Ryuzaki? It's too early!" Elle protested.

"I see… How about we consume this over there?" L asked silkily, pointing at a clearing in the living room where the bright moonlight shone. Elle smiled lightly.

"Oh, so you mean like a picnic?" Elle asked, beaming. L couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, yes, we should," L added, retrieving a sheet to set out on the carpet. Then he diligently placed the cake on top of the sheet while he finally wandered over to make coffee. Elle, grinning like a child out of pure excitement, happily walked over and sat there, claiming her spot and looking out of the window. L returned with the coffee, which Elle would swear had about a cup of sugar each. She gratefully took it though, and giggled when he stirred his with a lollipop.

As they ate cake in the pleasant silence, they often stared at each other. It was such a calm atmosphere that Elle couldn't help it. Taking her slice of cake with her, she crawled right next to L and snuggled up against him. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes.

He also settled and placed and arm around her, pulling her a bit closer. Gazing at her, he decided to start off chatting.

"Kira hasn't committed a murder yet," L mumbled quietly. Elle giggled softly.

"Don't you think of anything else?" She muttered. Then she sighed, "How long has it been, Ryuzaki?" Elle cooed.

"I would say a couple weeks," L said. "Doesn't it strike you as weird, though? This isn't like Light at all," L said, making Elle twitch. So far the use of Light's name had seemed taboo or something. It hadn't been mentioned.

"Yeah… With Kira's dedication…" Elle said.

"Kira's simply taking a reprieve," a voice said from behind.

Elle jumped slightly, shocked.

"You are correct, Near. However, I think we should find out why," L stated.

"I do believe that is best," Near quietly mumbled. He stood still.

After a couple minutes, L added, "You're welcome to join us, Near."

Near, with no response, delicately sauntered over to the couch right behind them instead, and instantly curled up.

"Well, that was cute," Elle said.

"I agree," L said.

Elle, smiling, dozed off. They had been done anyways. And it was more comfortable with them. Both quiet, their breaths the loudest part of them. Both geniuses. Laid-back, calm, and rational geniuses. Elle, now half asleep, smiled. She felt safe. Just like L had promised.

She was safe.

A/N: I know this was an awfully short chapter, but I'm afraid this story is one chap away from it's end. There will be a sequel though. And I will post the chapter tomorrow. And I hope you will review... XD Just kidding! I probably don't deserve it for ignoring this fanfic- but I've completed it. I'll post the name of the sequel tomorrow on the final chapter, though. It's much longer than this. o(^o^)o -cheers- Well, my dear friends, I'm off! ~ApatheticDiversion


	20. Final

**Final**

"L, it's been a month and a half since the last heart attack that was provoked by Kira," Near stated, knocking over a dice tower, "Aren't you concerned?"

"No, not so," L said, sipping coffee, "But I am trying to figure out why he's doing this."

"Maybe he got bored," Alice said, staring intently at Near's crashing dice.

"Or maybe bored got him," Akiko said.

"What?!"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand…"

"God, you froot loop…!"

"Alright, girls, girls!! Breath, will ya?" Matt cried. "I need total concentration to beat this level."

After about three minutes and twenty seven seconds (not to mention everyone staring at the gamer) Matt finally hissed, "Yeeeessssssss…. Yeeeessssss… I've got it!"

This is precisely when Mello took the DS from his hands and turned it off. Matt smirked.

"It's on AutoSave," Matt stated smugly.

"I hate you," Mello replied.

"Sure you do, Mello…" Near mumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Mello said, unable to think of a good argument at the moment.

"Come on, Mells… We all know you like him," Alice teased. He walked over to her, about two inches away. She froze. Smirking, he continued, "And who said it was Matt I liked?" Mello said as he weaved his hand through her hair. Alice's breath hitched when he…

… Tugged on her hair and retreated. Alice pouted.

"Ouch. That hurt." She said.

"Funny, last time I remembered, hair didn't have nerve endings. You can't really feel it," Mello said.

Matt turned pale.

"Ummm… Mello… We should go…" Matt said nervously, as he took Mello's wrist and left the room.

Alice was glaring daggers at the door where both the gamer and the chocoholic left.

Suddenly Akiko gently grabbed Near's shoulders and pulled him up. The very passive Near was led right next to Alice and Akiko said, "I can cheer you up- Look at his cuteness!" She smiled, referring to Near.

"Grrr…."

Elle cleared her throat, then leaned in to whisper in L's ear.

"Ryuzaki…?"

"Yes?" L asked.

"Must we live with such psychopaths?"

L chuckled.

---

Matsuda entered and collapsed on the couch, exhausted.

"What is it, Matsuda?" L asked.

"I think Kira's stopped," Matsuda said.

"Really, now?! I hadn't noticed!" Alice sarcastically said.

"Just 'cause Mello wants Matt does not mean you should take it out on other people.." Akiko warned, then went over to sit next to Matt. She patted his head. "You're special…"

L sighed. _There truly is no hope for this lot, is there? I believe there is only a .02% chance they shall live if they continue like this…_ _Perhaps maybe higher…._

"What exactly do you mean that Kira's stopped?" Elle asked.

"That he won't do this again," Matsuda said.

"I seriously doubt it, Matsuda. It just isn't like Light…"  
Elle winced again.

She still couldn't get used to his name.

"Yeah, you're right… Hey, are you thinking he'll do this again?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes."

"When do you think?" Matsuda continued.

"I honestly don't know…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys! You guys! He started again! Five hundred criminals- died instantly at the same exact time!" Matsuda cried, barging in the room.

"You're joking," Elle said, in disbelief.

"Nope," Matsuda said, "Turn the news to channel six."

"_This just in- at around 10:00 A.M. this morning, approximately five hundred known criminals died. They were all due to trial in various countries. These, however, are only the ones accounted for. At the moment we don't know the true number of Kira's victims. Today may just have been the darkest day of our lives…" _Said the voice of a newscaster.

Everyone gaped at the television screen. Except, of course, for Near. That just wasn't his thing. Really.

"No, no..!" Elle said. "After all we've been through, time after time chasing after Kira, we knew who he is, we've had him.. Almost.. He's reemerged?!"

"Please calm down, Elle. As you've mentioned, we've confronted him before. We know how to fight him. And in the end, we will catch him," L said, staring off into the distance thoughtfully.

"L…" Elle whispered.

"We've all risked our lives. I, for one, am fully prepared to take Kira down. No matter what it takes… Now who's with me?" L added.

All around the room, the now sober faces of Matsuda, Matt, Mello, Near, Alice, and Akiko nodded .

"I'm determined to rip his head off!"

"Now, Mello…" L scolded.

"What?!" Mello protested.

Near cracked a smile, looking at Mello.

L stopped.

"That may possibly be the first time I've seen you smile," Elle said.

"Yes, well, I believe everything's about to change. Rather, I'm sure of it," Near said, sinking down to his knees to attend to his robots, a small smile still set in place.

"Yeah! We'll stop Kira no matter what it takes!" Akiko said.

"Uh-huh. We shall destroy him!" Alice added wisely.

Matt laughed at their random outburst, for once, not absorbed in a game.

Elle, seeing everyone's determination and willingness to do it, and God help them, they _will_ put an end to Kira- to Light. Time after time she would help them. She would be a part of Kira's demise.

Everything was about to change.

_Everything._

A/N: Hiii!!! Well, the title of the new sequel has been decided! -drumrolls- It shall be called "Against All Odds". Thank you for everyone that read and/or reviewed including but not limited to: TutuandJo, XxEyelinerHeartsxX, BlueMoon Goddess, JennieTheJewel, XthirteenX, Danicasdeath, .L- , Hallows07, dazzimo1988 , Vulgar23, NekoDoodle, Rayne, michi-nin, Luna Moonsurf, and Sunset-Hopes. Thank you so very much, I 3 you all! Free chocolate syrup -tosses chocolate syrup gift bags- They're _virtual_ too. And this includes the people that were too lazy to review as well. Chocolate love for everyone!!! ^_^ Free hugs are also offered! Arigato!!! ~ApatheticDiversion


End file.
